Extrañas confesiones
by VictoriaDvalosBTR
Summary: Huir no es la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas... pero en ese momento entré en pánico.


**¡Reto cumplido!... eso creo (?) Jeje, perdón Miss Gravedad por subirlo hasta ahorita :c Espero que te guste y que haya cumplido con los requisitos. Disfruten amigos lectores c:**

**Extrañas confesiones. **

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió… no podía quedarme ahí, frente a ellos. Lo admito, entré en pánico y ahora me encuentro en el ascensor huyendo de mis dos mejores amigos... eres un genio James Maslow.

¿La causa? Pues hace unos momentos mis amigos Carlos y Logan me acaban de declarar su amor por mí de una manera no tan peculiar… pero estoy muy confundido ahora.

El único que me puede ayudar en este momento es Kendall…

*Flashback*

–Bien chicos, les tengo una buena y una mala noticia –Dijo un hombre algo alto y de traje negro, era el productor ejecutivo de la famosa serie Big Time Rush… Scott Fellows.

– ¿Cuál es la mala Scott? – Preguntó Logan sentado en uno de los sofás del productor junto a James, seguido de Carlos y por último Kendall. Estaban en su oficina.

–Que la cuarta y última temporada de BTR está por grabarse… probablemente muchos de nosotros no nos volveremos a ver –Respondió Scott algo triste, en verdad les había tomado cariño a los muchachos. Los 4 chicos sintieron un poco de tristeza, puesto que el personal que trabajaba ahí y junto con Scott, eran como su segunda familia.

–Pero la buena noticia es que su productor musical me dijo que ustedes van a grabar su siguiente álbum llamado "24/Seven" –Dijo Scott con una sonrisa sincera. Los 4 chicos chocaron sus manos y gritaron un "¡Sí!" –Bueno… eso era lo que quería decirles, mañana comenzaremos las grabaciones, les dejaré los guiones con mi secretaria. Nos vemos chicos –Se despidió el hombre de traje, los chicos correspondieron la despedida y salieron de la oficina de Scott.

–Es triste que Big Time Rush termine pronto –Comentó James comenzando a caminar por el pasillo de la gran cadena de televisión. Logan y Carlos comenzaron a caminar al lado de él… estaban actuando muy extraño. Kendall caminaba detrás de estos observando la escena… ahí estaban Logan y Carlos empujándose tratando de ganar lugar junto a James.

–Sí… pero la banda seguirá, además de que somos amigos y los amigos nunca se separan –Esta vez habló Logan abrazando a James por los hombros. Kendall los alcanzó y se colocó al lado de Carlos.

–Eso es cierto Logan… ¿qué les parece si saliendo de aquí vamos por un café? Hace mucho que no salimos los 4 juntos –Dijo Kendall hacia los demás, pero su mirada se fijó más tiempo en el pequeño Carlos. El rubio estaba enamorado de Carlos desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo que no se atrevía a decirle la verdad puesto que le daba miedo perder su amistad… así que trataba de conformarse con tenerlo a su lado al menos como su amigo, además Kendall no sabía cuáles eran los verdaderos sentimientos del moreno pero sospechaba que éste sentía algo por James, lo cual le causaba muchos celos.

– ¡Eso suena estupendo Kenny! –Gritó el moreno abrazando a Kendall por los hombros, cosa que hizo recorrer una extraña corriente eléctrica en el rubio. Después de unos segundos se soltaron.

–Iré con Stacy para recoger los guiones, ¿me esperan en la entrada del edificio? –Preguntó Kendall parando la caminata cuando estaba a unos metros del mostrador de la secretaria.

–Claro –Respondieron al unísono los tres chicos, cuando vieron que el rubio se alejaba comenzaron de nuevo a caminar para esperarlo en el lugar acordado. James se sentía extraño con sus dos amigos, nunca le había pasado pero ahora presentía que algo estaba por pasar…

La verdad era que Carlos y Logan querían declararle su amor a James… pero era muy difícil competir uno con el otro, pero aun así lucharían por el castaño prometiendo que se lo dirían de una manera justa y que el perdedor aceptaría la relación con James… y hoy era el día de decir la verdad.

Carlos en esos momentos quería ir al baño, de hecho se había estado aguantando durante horas para no perder de vista a Logan… pero ya no aguantaba más, en verdad necesitaba ir al baño. Justo en ese momento los tres chicos llegaron a la entrada principal en donde se verían con Kendall… además los baños estaban muy cerca de ahí.

–Oigan… necesito ir al baño, en seguida regreso – Dijo Carlos yendo en dirección al baño, no sin antes mandarle una mirada a Logan. Este sólo sonrió de una manera… extraña.

–Claro Carlitos –Contestó James sacando su celular para jugar ya que estaba aburrido, además sabía que Kendall tardaría un poco en llegar así que no le quedaba de otra. De pronto James sintió la mirada de Logan sobre él.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó James algo tímido.

–Nada…

–Está bien… –Contestó James volviendo su atención al pequeño aparato, pero la mirada de Logan seguía sobre él… cosa que le incómodo demasiado.

– ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Logan? –Preguntó algo irritado pero no enojado… nunca se podría enojar con el pequeño Loggie, ya que tal vez… sólo tal vez sentía atracción por su amigo.

–La verdad es que… sí James –Contestó Logan decidido a decirle la verdad a su castaño favorito. Aprovechando de que no había gente a su alrededor y de que Carlos no estaba comenzó a hablar –James… hay algo que debes saber.

James se quedó pensativo un momento – ¿Sobre qué Loggie?

–James yo… yo… estoy… yo estoy… –Logan no podía decirlo, estaba demasiado nervioso. James también se comenzó a poner nervioso, nunca antes había visto a Logan en ese estado.

–Dime que pasa…

Logan tomo aire y cerró los ojos –James… estoy enamorado de ti –Lo dijo, al fin lo había dicho.

James abrió los ojos sorprendido, se sentía feliz al escuchar la confesión de Logan pero también se sentía algo confundido y temeroso.

–Yo…

–Por favor James, yo te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo –Dijo Logan tomando las manos del castaño, luego prosiguió –No me atrevía a decírtelo porque me daba miedo a que me rechazaras…

Carlos salió del baño sacudiéndose las manos mojadas y comenzó a caminar en dirección a sus amigos, pero en cuanto alzó la mirada vio esa escena…

El coraje se apoderó de él e involuntariamente corrió hacia ellos… logrando taclear a Logan.

– ¡Traidor! –Gritó Carlos encima de Logan mientras trataba de golpearlo. Logan tomó las manos del moreno para no recibir ningún golpe.

– ¡Carlos estás mojado! –Dijo Logan con una expresión graciosa de disgusto en el rostro.

– ¡Prometiste no decirle nada! ¡No hasta que fuera de una manera justa! –Gritó Carlos.

– ¡Yo no hice nada! –Contestó Logan en el mismo tono de voz.

– ¡Lo vi todo!

James veía entre asombrado y asustado aquella escena, en pocos segundos los más pequeños comenzaban a rodar por todo el piso de la empresa, ahora Logan estaba encima de Carlos. Agradecía a Dios porque no había nadie más que ellos tres.

Carlos logró zafarse del agarre de Logan y corrió hacia James.

– ¡James yo te amo… lo he hecho desde siempre y nunca dejaré de hacerlo! ¡A quién en verdad amas es a mí! –Dijo Carlos, más bien lo gritó por lo agitado que estaba mientras sacudía al pobre James.

–Yo…– Pero James fue interrumpido por Logan.

– ¡No! ¡Me ama a mí!

– ¡A mí!

– ¡A mí!

– ¡No! ¡A mí!

Esos eran los gritos que se escuchaban por toda la entrada. James se sintió acorralado y la mejor opción fue correr hacia el ascensor y escapar. Carlos y Logan seguían tan entretenidos peleando que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que James había escapado.

*Fin de Flashback*

Y así es como llegué aquí… le he mandado un mensaje a Kendall, espero que llegue pronto.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR** BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Kendall venía revisando los guiones para el programa, pero unos gritos lo distrajeron de su tarea. Se sorprendió al ver que quienes peleaban eran Logan y Carlos, rápidamente corrió hacia ellos para separarlos.

– ¡Chicos cálmense! ¡Chicos! –Gritó el rubio logrando separar a esos dos.

– ¡Me las pagarás Pena!

– ¡No sin que tú lo hagas primero Henderson! – Y con eso volvieron a pelear. Kendall se hartó y prácticamente los empujó para que le hicieran caso.

– ¡YA BASTA! –Gritó el rubio lo más fuerte que pudo, Carlos y Logan al escucharlo dejaron de pelear. Kendall suspiró varias veces y comenzó a hablar.

–Bien… ¿alguien puede decirme que está pasando aquí? –Preguntó Kendall dispuesto a escuchar ambas versiones de la historia.

–Cómo verás, aquí mi supuesto amigo Logan… me traicionó – Dijo Carlos ganándose una mirada molesta por parte del mencionado.

–Explícate Carlos –Exigió Kendall cruzándose de brazos.

–Bien… Logan y yo hemos estado enamorados de James, así que decidimos luchar por su amor de una manera justa y honesta… ¡pero él rompió la promesa! –Explicó Carlos señalando al pálido, Logan sólo rodó los ojos mientras que a Kendall se le rompía el corazón al escuchar que su Carlitos amaba a James… ya lo sospechaba pero él quería seguir creyendo que sólo era producto de su imaginación… pero falló.

Logan notó el cambio de humor de Kendall, pero decidió no mencionar nada.

–Bien… ahora tú Logan –Dijo Kendall saliendo de su pequeño trance.

–Kendall… yo sólo aproveché la oportunidad, no podía dejarla escapar… –Fue lo único que dijo Logan.

–Eres un… –Carlos iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el más alto.

– ¡Basta!... ¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó asombrado Kendall.

–Sí –Contestaron al unísono Logan y Carlos.

–Bien… ¿al menos alguno de los dos ha notado que James se fue desde hace rato? –Preguntó Kendall. Carlos y Logan voltearon a todas partes pero no había pista alguna del castaño.

–Pero… él estaba aquí… –Dijo Carlos sorprendido.

–Pues ustedes con su estúpida pelea lo ahuyentaron –Respondió Kendall.

–Iré a buscarlo –Dijo Logan emprendiendo la caminata.

–No… yo iré, no dejaré que sigas jugando sucio –Dijo Carlos comenzado a seguir al pálido pero ambos fueron detenidos por los hombros.

–Oh no… ustedes irán a casa –Dijo Kendall.

–Pero…

– ¡Sin peros! A casa a-ho-ra –Ordenó el oji- verde.

Logan y Carlos se miraron por última vez y bufaron, luego fueron a casa como les indicó el rubio.

De pronto el celular de Kendall vibró en señal de que le había llegado un mensaje.

"_Kendall necesito verte… estoy en la azotea del edificio. Ven pronto" –James._

Kendall al leer el mensaje se puso nervioso… eso de que tus amigos se pelearan no era divertido. Así que sin más rodeos pidió el ascensor y apretó el último botón de este. "¿Por qué a mí?" Fue lo único que se dijo en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR** BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

–Todo esto es tú culpa – Dijo Carlos llegando al estacionamiento.

–Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo –Respondió Logan parándose un momento al igual que Carlos.

–Confié en ti Logan… ¿cómo pudiste?

–Carlos yo… está bien lo siento, rompí la promesa –Dijo Logan rindiéndose y aceptando que él era el culpable.

–Así es… ahora ahuyentamos a James con nuestra pelea –Comentó Carlos pasándose la mano por su cabello.

–Pero Carlos… en verdad creo que ambos actuamos mal… no debimos presionarlo –Dijo Logan reflexionando las cosas.

–En eso tienes razón –Asintió Carlos.

–Amigo… por favor perdóname.

Carlos lo pensó un momento, estaba molesto con Logan pero tampoco podía enojarse con él, era su amigo y lo quería mucho.

–Está bien Logan te perdono.

– ¿Amigos? –Preguntó Logan extendiendo su mano en espera de que el otro hiciera lo mismo.

–Amigos –Dijo Carlos tomando la mano de su amigo –Pero prométeme una cosa… esta vez por favor cúmplelo.

–Lo haré Carlitos…

–Que la decisión que tome James será respetada por nosotros, y que eso no afectará nuestra amistad –Dijo Carlos. Logan sonrió y lo miró a los ojos.

–Lo prometo –Respondió Logan –Ahora… ¿vamos por un café? Yo invito.

–Por supuesto amigo…

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR** BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Las puertas del ascensor le indicaron a Kendall que había llegado al último piso, así que salió y buscó algún acceso hacia la azotea. Pronto divisó unas pequeñas escaleras en la pared que daban a una pequeña entrada en el techo.

–Odio las escaleras –Se dijo Kendall y comenzó a subirlas, cuando logró salir de ese pequeño recuadro, se paró y buscó al castaño.

– ¿James? –Preguntó pero nadie contestó.

– ¿Amigo? ¿Estás ahí? –Preguntó de nuevo inspeccionando el lugar pero de repente alguien lo jaló y le tapó la boca… lo cual causó pánico en el rubio.

–Tranquilo… soy yo –Dijo James soltando a su amigo.

–Por dios James… ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?! –Preguntó exaltado Kendall cuando logró recuperarse.

–Por seguridad…

–Pero sabías que sólo vendría yo –Respondió Kendall.

–Hay que ser precavido… –Dijo James.

– ¿Sobre qué querías hablas James? – Preguntó Kendall prestándole atención al castaño olvidando el pequeño ataque que sufrió.

–Sobre Carlos y Logan… ¿ya te enteraste? –Respondió y preguntó James.

–Sí… tuve que detenerlos ya que se estaban peleando. Fue muy extraño ¿no?

–Sí… pero Kendall por favor ayúdame… ¡no sé qué hacer! –Dijo James haciendo ademanes de desesperación.

–James… ¿acaso amas a alguno de los dos? –Preguntó Kendall esperando la respuesta del más alto.

–Bueno… no lo sé, es muy confuso –Respondió James rascándose la cabeza.

–James… ¿sí o no? –Preguntó el rubio debido a la indecisión de su amigo.

–Bueno… sí –Respondió James. Kendall estaba nervioso puesto que si decía que era Carlos no sabía si podía soportarlo.

–Y… ¿quién e- es? –Preguntó Kendall. James notó el nerviosismo en el rubio, pero él sabía que Kendall estaba enamorado de Carlos… era muy obvio.

– ¿Te sientes bien? Te has puesto un poco pálido –Dijo James metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

–Sí…

–Kendall dime la verdad… ¿Es sobre Carlos cierto?

Kendall abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó asombrado.

–Amigo… es obvio –Fue lo único que contestó James.

–Pero… ¿entonces? –Preguntó Kendall refiriéndose al tema de que a quién amaba de verdad.

–No te preocupes Kendall… yo estoy interesado en Logan… siempre lo he estado, sólo que no quería abrir bien los ojos y ver la realidad – Respondió James, Kendall soltó aire en señal de alivio.

– ¿Y qué harás con Carlos? Le romperás el corazón… –Preguntó y respondió Kendall.

–Tengo una idea… y en esa idea estás involucrado tú –Respondió James confiado.

– ¿Yo? –Preguntó Kendall confundido.

–Oh sí… –Respondió James sacando su celular y comenzando a escribir. Kendall lo miraba nervioso pero al cabo de unos minutos el castaño terminó de escribir y guardó su aparato.

– ¿Y? –Preguntó Kendall.

–Amigo… está noche irás a esta dirección –Dijo James y comenzó a decirle la dichosa dirección. James tenía un plan en manos… y parece que no fallará.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR** BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Logan llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia el sofá y recostarse, pero de pronto su celular vibró. Lo sacó y vio que era un mensaje de James.

"_Te veo hoy a las 8:00 p.m en el parque central de la ciudad… ya sabes cuál" –James._

En cuánto lo leyó brincó de felicidad puesto que eso significaba que lo había elegido a él… pero a la vez se sentía mal porque Carlos iba a sufrir mucho, pero al fin y al cabo habían hecho una promesa y juraron que la cumplirían, el pálido vio la hora y se percató que faltaban solo 15 minutos para su encuentro así que rápidamente salió de su casa para encontrarse con James.

Mientras tanto, Carlos llegó a su casa y al igual que Logan, se sentó en el sofá a descansar un rato. Pero de pronto su celular vibró en señal de que le había llegado un mensaje.

"_Ve a las 8:00 p.m. a la esquina de la calle Brooklyn, en la primera banca de la acera frente al lago" –James._

Carlos también se alegró al ver ese mensaje… pero sintió lastima por Logan ya que el saldría perdiendo esta vez… pero ni modo, él ya no podía hacer nada. En esos momentos miró su reloj y vio que ya eran las 7:45 p.m. así que se apresuró a salir de su casa pero en ese momento Kendall apareció en su mente, no supo porque pero aun así continuo su camino para el encuentro con James.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR** BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Logan aguardaba en una de las bancas del parque, ya había anochecido y las luces que alumbraban el espacio público le daban una linda decoración al área verde. De pronto alguien se sentó junto al él.

–Hola –Saludó James.

–Hola James –Contestó Logan con una sonrisa.

–La razón… por la que te dije que vinieras es… porque no te quiero –Dijo fríamente James. Logan sintió como si mil lanzas le atravesaran el corazón en ese momento.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó el pálido dejando escapar pequeñas lágrimas. James en ese momento se sentía culpable por hacer llorar al pequeño.

–Logan por favor no llores pero es la verdad, yo no te quiero… yo te amo –Respondió James limpiando las lágrimas que por su culpa caían por el rostro de su amigo. Logan se quedó paralizado… "¡James me ama!" Pensó el más bajito.

–Perdón… –Se disculpó Logan, James no comprendió su respuesta.

– ¿Por qué?

–Por hacerte estos dramas… –Contestó Logan sonrojado. A James le causo tanta ternura que no pudo contenerse más y lo abrazó. Logan se dejó reconfortar por aquellos brazos cálidos que lo rodeaban.

– ¿Logan? –Preguntó James mirándolo a los ojos pero sin romper el abrazo.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Te amo tanto… siempre lo he hecho, sólo que tenía miedo a ser rechazado –Dijo James bajando la mirada.

–James… yo también tenía miedo, pero ahora que sé que te intereso me siento la persona más feliz del mundo… te amo James –Dijo Logan sonriendo al ver a James. El castaño no pudo resistirse más y tomó la cara del más pequeño en sus manos, luego acercó su rostro y rozó sus finos labios con los suyos.

Logan al sentir ese contacto pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, y sin más preámbulos acortó la distancia entre ellos dos… uniéndose así en un beso lleno de amor y ternura.

–Te amo James.

–Y yo te amo a ti Logan.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR** BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Carlos aguardaba frente al lago donde James le había indicado. De pronto vio que una silueta se acercaba a él… pero no era James.

–Hola –Saludó Kendall.

–Hola Kendall… –Respondió Carlos algo asombrado.

–Sé que te preguntas en donde está James… –Dijo Kendall algo triste, Carlos sólo soltó una leve risita –Carlos… James no vendrá.

Carlos no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó el moreno.

–Él me lo dijo…

–Eso significa que en este momento James está con… –Carlos no termino la frase.

–Así es…lamento ser yo quien te lo dice –Dijo Kendall.

Carlos no pudo evitar soltar pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza, Kendall al ver a Carlos en ese estado sólo lo abrazó. Carlos pudo sentir algo diferente en ese abrazo… no eran como los que siempre se daban Kendall y él, sino que este era diferente… podía sentir que el rubio trataba de transmitirle algo.

– ¿Kendall? –Preguntó Carlos recargando su cabeza en el pecho del más alto.

– ¿Qué pasa Carlitos? –Preguntó Kendall mirando al pequeño.

– ¿Acaso tu sientes algo por mí? –Preguntó Carlos. Kendall se tensó al escuchar eso pero decidió que era hora de decir la verdad.

–La verdad Carlos… sí, siento algo por ti, de hecho te he amado desde que te vi entrar en el estudio de grabación… pero no quiero presionarte por el momento, si algún día llegas a corresponder mis sentimientos te esperaré con las puertas de mi corazón abiertas… siempre estaré para ti –Dijo Kendall algo sonrojado. En cambio Carlos se conmovió al escuchar las palabras del rubio… ese en verdad era el amor verdadero y en un futuro tal vez estaría en los brazos de Kendall como en este momento… pero ahora como pareja.

–Gracias Kendall… –Respondió Carlos acurrucándose en los cálidos brazos de Kendall, el rubio sonrió ante la acción del más pequeño y le susurro un "te amo"

Carlos no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo decir eso así que sólo cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el calor que Kendall le brindaba.

**¡Reto cumplido! Espero que te haya gustado Miss GRavedad :D**

**¿Les gustó? **

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado c: Nos vemos pronto en alguna historia nueva que suba o actualización… espero poder subir aunque sea un capítulo de algunas de mis historias… siento que ya las abandone xD**

**Saludos y Besos! :33**


End file.
